When going on a trip, such as a weekend trip, travelers often need more space than is available in their car or truck. Trailers that are towed by a towing vehicle, such as a car or a truck, serve the purpose of providing extra space. However, trailers have several drawbacks. First of all, trailers are typically heavy and only capable of being towed by larger vehicles. Trailers are also bulky and not very aerodynamic.
Accordingly, a long felt need exists for a trailer that is light, aerodynamic and versatile.